


No Matter What, I'm Here

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Even as a world-famous model, Kise Ryouta has days where he's insecure and feels like he's not enough for his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: KuroBas March Madness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No Matter What, I'm Here

Kise Ryouta was always a force to be reckoned with. In his high school basketball career, he was one of the top aces in the country. He led his team to victory as the captain his third year until he injured his leg too severely to continue on in the pursuit of the game he loved. But even as a presence on the bench, he still commanded his team members and helped the coach until he graduated. 

Once his leg healed, he got back into modeling full-time because he couldn’t play basketball. He quite enjoyed modeling, and it was great to be photographed for a living. He knew he had a pretty face and he was willing to exploit it as much as he could. He was also able to show off his body that he religiously kept in shape so as not to fall behind his boyfriend. 

But sometimes he felt... _inadequate._

He'd felt it as a part of the Generation of Miracles, and he felt it now, especially with how Aomine was always walking around their apartment, sporting sleeveless shirts. He knew how much Kise loved his arms, and he wasn't afraid to flaunt them. But it always made Kise look at his own arms, still very toned and muscled as per his agent's regulations, but... not as much as Aomine.

One day he had an underwear photo shoot with a younger female model who was rather well known despite being relatively new. As he stood there in the designer boxer briefs, he had a thought. Aomine had always liked big breasts and obviously Kise didn’t have any, so it had always crossed his mind every now and again. Why was Aomine with him when he could find some girl who had big boobs? He wasn't even as muscled as Aomine, so why would he bother? 

He shook his head as the model walked up to him, swaying her hips. She looked really good in the lingerie they provided for her, and he smiled at her. Especially since he wasn’t out as gay, he had to play the part of an ecstatic young man who had the pleasure of having a woman’s body pressed against him. He would really rather have the hard planes of his boyfriend’s body against his, but... alas. 

“I’m so glad I get to work with you, Kise!” she grinned at him. “It’s been a long time coming, huh?” 

“Absolutely, Sari! I’m so happy our schedules finally lined up for us to be able to do a shoot together! I keep hearing good things about you from everyone.” He smiled his million-watt grin at her and he saw the heart eyes come out, just like everyone else. 

“Thank you so much, oh my gosh, it means _so_ much coming from you!” she blushed. 

“Of course,” he nodded. “I do enjoy your work and I have a friend who’d love to have your autograph, too.” 

Said “friend” being his own boyfriend, since the model had huge boobs and of course Aomine still expressed his love for them, even though they were together. 

“Of course! I’ll sign whatever they want!” Sari grinned. 

Aomine probably didn’t know how insecure it made Kise whenever he talked about the idols with big boobs, but he didn’t want to bring something like that into their relationship. He was happy with Aomine, and that’s all that really mattered to him. He tried to reason with himself that Aomine was happy with him too, since he could probably have anyone he wanted. 

At least that’s what he kept telling himself whenever Sari’s body pushed against his. It took everything in him to remind himself that this was _work_ and he had to be professional about it. He did everything the photographer told him to, putting his arms around Sari and drawing attention to the lingerie she was wearing rather than the assets they were supporting. She put her hand on his chest and the other wandered down to the hem of the underwear Kise had on. She pulled it down just a _tad_ to expose more of him to the camera but he drew back. 

“This shoot is about the _underwear,_ Sari, it’s not about me showing off,” he told her sternly. "I'm not going to show more skin than I need to. I'm already showing enough as it is." He'd been very adamant about never doing nude photoshoots, and his agency had agreed that it was best. He didn't tell them why he refused to do them, but his nudes were reserved for Aomine only. 

“But... I thought it was a good idea to accentuate the underwear,” she pouted. 

He sighed. This is why he hated working with newer models. He’d been in the industry for ten years, and she was still getting her feet wet. That’s why she was so popular right now; she was quite a bit older than most models breaking into the industry and that’s what gave a lot of people hope. But she was being a little difficult, just like any other newbie. Kise was pretty sure he'd been like that at first, but he learned how to work with the photographers and other models throughout the years. It's something you gain only through experience. 

“Can we take a break?” Kise asked the photographer. He knew that the man was probably getting a little tired as well and wanted both of them to feel up to this stupid photo shoot. He wanted it to look as amazing as possible, but with Sari acting the way she was, it was going to be a little difficult. 

“Of course! Anything you need, Kise!” he responded immediately. 

One of the assistants gave him a robe and he went to where his agent was holding his phone for him. He held out his hand and she immediately gave it to him before he sat down. 

He smiled when he saw the text from his boyfriend. 

_**Aominecchi:** Hope you have a great day today, love! _

He was always very to the point in his texts, but the term of endearment made Kise’s heart melt. Aomine wasn’t really one to use them very often, and when he did it always made Kise a happy puddle of goo. 

He looked over at Sari, who was definitely looking over at him as well. But as soon as she saw him looking, she turned away and pretended she was engrossed in a conversation with her agent. 

He sighed before responding to Aomine. 

_**Kise:** I love you too, babe. So much. And I hope your day’s going better than mine ಥ_ಥ_

He took a drink from the water bottle his agent had given him and looked around on his social medias for a couple minutes. He took a selfie and posted it to Instagram, making sure to ask his agent if it was okay first, of course.

_'Hard at work today! Hope you all have a great day and make sure to take care of yourselves!'_ he captioned the photo. He really did care for his fans and wanted them all to be shining stars.

He stretched and stripped off the robe before walking back onto the set. He was going to get this shoot done because he was a professional, and if he had to, he would make sure that Sari kept her hands to herself. 

“Alright, let’s get started again!” the photographer clapped his hands when he saw Kise come back. “Sari, please come back onto set!” 

The rest of the photoshoot was spent trying to convince Sari that he knew what was best, and it turned out that she was an absolute _brat._ Kise hated it and before he left, he told his agent that he was never working with her again. 

He was so annoyed that he’d forgotten to get her autograph for Aomine, not that he’d ask her now. He only remembered when he saw Aomine’s text. 

_**Aominecchi:** I hope your day isn’t TOO shitty ): if you want I can pick up some food before you come home_

His stomach growled at the thought of food, but he knew that his agent wouldn't appreciate him breaking his diet. She'd told him that he was starting to lose the definition in his muscles and he needed to work harder and eat healthier. She'd set him on a strict diet and he knew that she'd know if he skimped on it. She'd given him a menu that he could eat things off of, and Kise was certain that Aomine wouldn't chose any of the things on that menu.

 _ **Kise:** you don’t have to, I had some food at the shoot. It's very sweet of you to offer tho! ヾ(´ε｀*)ゝ can you just be home so I can have all the cuddles please? ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡_

He wasn't sure why he lied about having food at the shoot, maybe he was just getting too far into his head. He knew that Aomine would love him even if he didn't model anymore, but... he _liked_ modeling. It was one thing that hadn't ever spurned him. He'd loved basketball more than anything, but his stupid leg had just _had_ to get injured too severely in his last year of high school. Of course no one had scouted him with an injured leg.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated with another message from Aomine.

 _ **Aominecchi:** I’m still gonna get some food cause I'm hungry, and I'll grab some for you cause I know that you’re probably gonna get hungry later. But yeah I'll be home and ready for cuddles._

He smiled as the car made its way through the streets toward the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He was ready to finally see him again after such a long day, and hopefully get him out of his funk. Aomine would probably convince Kise to eat whatever he'd gotten as well, which could be good for him. He could slack on the day the diet was assigned to him, right? He'd start tomorrow. 

... 

He let out a content sight as he finally got through the doorway. He let out a weary, “I’m home!” 

“Welcome back,” the deep voice of his boyfriend came from their living room. “You’re home earlier than I thought you’d be.” 

He hummed as he was finally able to slouch down into the couch cushions and curled up against Aomine. He wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder, a wordless plea to hold him. 

“Rough day, huh?” Aomine said softly, obliging the request and wrapping his arms around Kise. 

“Yeah, I just... wanna cuddle,” Kise grumbled, wanting nothing more than to just sleep for a week in his boyfriend’s arms. 

Aomine ran his hands soothingly over Kise’s back and one went up to run his fingers through Kise’s silky hair. “You wanna talk about it?” 

Kise shook his head. He really didn’t want to hash out his insecurities right now. But as he thought about it, he realized that he'd messed up. He'd told Aomine that he'd have a surprise for him after the shoot today, but now that he knew what a brat Sari was, that had flown out the window. 

He looked up at his boyfriend, who was still fiddling with his hair. “Hmm? What’s up?” he asked, not looking at Kise. 

“Y'know how I told you I had a shoot with one of your favorite models today? I realized I forgot to get her autograph for you. Sorry.” 

Aomine shrugged. “Meh, I'll live. She’s not my favorite model in the world anyway.” 

Kise snorted. “You don't even know who it was. It could've been your beloved Mai-chan, y'know from when we were in high school."

"Nice try. I know she retired last year. Besides, even she's not my favorite model ever."

Oh, yeah? Who _is_ your favorite model in the world, then?” 

Aomine looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why is that even a question? It’s obviously you, duh.” 

Kise blinked, taken aback by the declaration. “Really?” he squeaked out. 

“Of course. Why would you think it’s someone else?” 

“Well, I mean...” Kise stuttered, trying to put it delicately. 

“Just spit it out, whatever’s bothering you,” Aomine rolled his eyes. “I can take it.” 

“I just... you don’t think that I'm lacking in some... certain areas that you enjoy?” 

“Are you seriously comparing yourself to all the models I like who have big boobs?” 

“Well you _talk_ about them all the time, why wouldn’t I?!” 

Aomine sighed, shifting a bit so he could look at Kise head-on. “Ryouta, you are literally the most stunning person on the planet. I don’t care that you don’t have boobs because you don’t need them. You’ve always pushed me to become a better person and that’s what I love about you.” 

Kise stared at him, unsure of what to say. 

“Dumbass, why are you crying?” Aomine smiled softly, brushing his hands over Kise’s cheeks. 

“You can’t just _say_ all that to me all of a sudden! Jeez!” 

Aomine kissed Kise’s lips softly. “Sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For apparently not telling you how much I love you enough for you to make you doubt yourself. I love you so much and nothing’s ever going to change that. And if you don’t want me to talk about models with big boobs anymore, then I won’t.” 

Kise smiled slightly and pecked Aomine’s lips. “Thanks. I really would appreciate that. Sorry I'm being weird, though.” 

Aomine shrugged, pulling Kise into a hug. “Nothing I can’t handle. After all, I am dating a world-famous model, aren’t I? I’ve gotta have tough skin for that.” 

“But no one knows that we’re dating and I am sorry that I can’t announce it...” Kise pouted, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s back. 

“Do you do this with anyone else?” 

“No, of course not! Unless it’s for work, of course, but that’s _work_ and doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Exactly. I don’t care that you can’t announce that’s we’re dating. I don’t care that you’re always doing shoots with female models, because I know that you’re always coming back home to me. And that’s all that matters.” 

“You mean you don’t get a _little_ bit jealous that I get to have beautiful womens' bodies all over me?” Kise chuckled. 

“Don’t rub it in,” Aomine snorted. “I’m not jealous because I know you don’t give a fuck about them. You like my arms probably more than I like boobs.” 

Kise actually laughed at that, a melodic sound that Aomine was relieved to hear. “I guess you got me there,” he said, running his hands over Aomine’s biceps. “They’re just so... sculpted and nice. I do wonder if I'd be as muscled as you if I’d continued playing basketball.” 

“I like that you aren’t,” Aomine said, smirking. “Since you aren’t as bulky as me, it means I get to do stuff like _this.”_

Kise yelped as Aomine threw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour, but it quickly turned into helpless giggles. “Aominecchi! What are you doing?!” 

“I’m taking you to bed, so I can remind you how much you love my muscles and how much I love you,” Aomine laughed. 

Kise accepted his fate as Aomine tromped down the hallway towards their bedroom and honestly he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Unfortunately for him, as soon as Aomine threw him on the bed, his stomach made a sound like a whale, causing Aomine to stop in his tracks.

"I thought you said you ate at the shoot, you dirty liar," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Kise sighed. "I didn't mean to lie to you, I just got put on a new diet and Sari was driving me crazy and then I got lost in my head and..."

Aomine's brows furrowed. "Wait... Sari? As in... the model who's still pretty new but she's only like two years younger than us?"

"That's the one," Kise nodded. "And let me tell you, you are better off without her autograph because she is a _brat_ and you'd better buy whatever magazines that photoshoot is in because I'm never working with her again."

Aomine looked conflicted, biting his lip. "On one hand I have you as my boyfriend and I love you very much but on the _other hand_ you are a traitor and didn't get me a rising star's autograph?! Once she gets super famous, I'll never be able to get in line for one of her signings! And it'll be _all your fault!!!"_

The way he glared at Kise, with only half-joking anger in his eyes, made Kise laugh and put his arms around Aomine's neck. He kissed his lips and all was gone except for love and adoration. "Yes, yes, I'm very sorry about that, Aominecchi," he smiled. "But I will sign so many things just for you, and you get all of me. And you get special pictures that I'll never show to anyone else, I promise," he winked.

Aomine kissed his lips back and grinned at him; that free, unrestrained smile that came rarely when he was off the basketball court. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And I love you for that. But first, I believe we should get some food into you before this progresses any further." He gently poked Kise's exposed stomach, making him squeal and pull his shirt back down.

"Yeah, you're right.

"And I refuse to be called anything other than the best boyfriend ever because I bought you food even when you told me not to. And lo and behold, you're hungry, so I think I should get all the points for that."

Kise rolled his eyes but kissed Aomine's cheek. "Yes, you do. You are the best boyfriend ever and I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too."

They held hands as they walked out to the kitchen and Aomine got out a take-out container of sushi.

"Oh? Were you thinking of my model status and that's why you got sushi instead of burgers like you usually would?" Kise crooned, his chin in his hands.

Aomine waved it off and set the sushi in front of him. "It's whatever, I just wanted sushi tonight. Don't read too much into it."

Kise gratefully accepted the sushi, since it was on his agents list of acceptable foods to eat, as long as he didn't eat too much of it. As he ate, Aomine just sat next to him, looking around on his phone. They didn't talk; they didn't need to. Just the familiarity of the one next to them was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> insecure kise gives me life ok??? idk i love him and his cocky nature but he's always considered himself to be less than the generation of miracles and i thought i'd explore that a little bit, but as an older model.  
> some angst lite™ before i unleash my full-on angst. you thought this whole month was going to be light and fluffy _you are sorely mistaken._ i am an angst gremlin and shall unleash the monster i have in hiding _soon_  
>  **rubs my angsty little gremlin hands together**


End file.
